Audio recognition, such as speech and music recognition, has become increasingly significant in electronic devices, and in particular, portable electronic devices (e.g., portable media players, cellular telephones, and tablet computers). For example, virtual assistant applications running on electronic devices can apply speech recognition to decipher spoken user requests and deliver relevant services based on the deciphered spoken user request. In another example, music identification software applications running on electronic devices can apply music recognition to analyze unknown excerpts of music and provide music identification services. Currently, applications providing speech recognition related services typically operate independently from those providing music recognition related services. Users must therefore select different applications depending on the type of service desired and the type of audio input (e.g., speech or music) provided, which negatively impacts user experience.